The Night Belongs To Us
by musicgal3
Summary: She felt wicked. He felt reckless. They both felt exhilarated. Maybe tonight they should throw caution to the wind - if only for a few moments. ONE-SHOT.


**Author's Note:**** I never thought I'd see the day when I wrote an ALAYM fic. Yet here it is. Well, to be precise, it's set just after ALAYM, but whatever. And if you want to know how this story came about (yeah, right), you'll find a tiny background story on my blog (link on profile).  
**

* * *

**The Night Belongs To Us**

_Dedicated to the best Elphaba in existence, Willemijn Verkaik, who had her West End debut on November 18, 2013._

* * *

"I feel so wicked," Elphaba whispered as the cool night air gently blew her hair back from her face. She felt Fiyero smile against her lips.

"You said that before."

"Yes, well…it's true," Elphaba insisted softly, pulling away. "I didn't feel wicked before. People were calling me that for no reason. But now…now I've run off with my best friend's fiancé. And I feel wicked…almost like some naughty schoolgirl…but, somehow, it's…_exhilarating_." She paused and looked at Fiyero, cocking her head thoughtfully. "Is that wrong of me?"

Fiyero pulled her to him with a sigh, and Elphaba burrowed into his side. "I don't know," he admitted. "It probably is, but I don't really know. Because that's exactly how I'm feeling right now. Exhilarated."

"I do feel guilty, of course," Elphaba said after a moment as she emitted a sigh of her own. "I keep seeing Glinda's face as we left…that expression on it…she was so heartbroken. I've never seen her in so much pain before. It's…it's unbearable, really."

"Given the chance, I would have done things another way," Fiyero agreed softly. "But it was the only way things could have been. We wouldn't have been given a chance to do the right thing, so we had to take what we could get. If we hadn't done what we did, you would have been dead by now…and…the thought of that…I can stand that less than the thought of a heartbroken Glinda."

"But –"

"Shhh." Fiyero silence her by putting his finger on her lips, and he didn't take it away until he was sure she would say nothing further on the matter. He then pulled her closer still, smiling as Elphaba snuggled her head into the crook of Fiyero's neck. "Do you remember that night at the OzDust?"

Elphaba was quiet for a moment. "Yes," she replied softly after a long pause.

"Remember how I said something along the lines of, 'Tonight, we belong to the night'?"

Elphaba chuckled. "Yes, I remember. So poetic, but so pompous. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking…now that we're together…and, well, we don't know how long this will last, do we? I mean, we could have forever at our feet, or else we might only have a couple of hours."

"And?" Elphaba prompted, not sure she liked where this was going.

"It was a sudden, reckless thing to do, perhaps, what we did back there. It's something I'll never regret; but still, it was reckless. But you know what? It felt good. It felt really _good_, and I want to keep doing reckless things like that. We still have to be careful, of course," he said as Elphaba began to protest, "because I would never risk our lives or our chance to be together. But I want to be reckless; to live dangerously. If only for this one night."

He turned onto his side to face her, and she noticed his eyes were shining with excitement. Her heartbeat sped up. "What do you mean?"

"It feels like we have the whole world to ourselves. There's no-one but us. Let's make the most of it."

"Yero," Elphaba tried again, "what do you mean?"

He just looked at her for a moment, before leaning down and kissing her passionately, pouring all of his soul into that kiss. They both felt as if they were suddenly on fire, and Fiyero moved over Elphaba to deepen the kiss, feeling like a moth drawn to a flame.

When he finally pulled away, the pair were both breathing hard. "Tonight," Fiyero explained, trailing his hands down Elphaba's sides, coming to rest at her waist, "we don't belong to the night. Tonight, the night belongs to us."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own any of the characters mentioned in the above story; the belong in their entirety to L. Frank Baum and Gregory Maguire. I DO, however, own the story itself, which is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2013.**


End file.
